A Beginning, and an End
by Pat-Tar
Summary: Well, mostly just vignettes and insights into their lives, D/G
1. An End

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah blah

They sat, under their tree, watching the sun set in silence.

"It's odd," he said, still watching the sun, "really odd, the way life changes us. I started all this, not really thinking about this kind of thing happening. Sure, I thought you were hot, but still, I couldn't get past your last name, or your House, to actually entertain any serious thoughts about you. Then, one day, there you were, and you wouldn't go away. You were the most stubborn person I've ever met, even more than your brother. I didn't think you had that kind of backbone. But I'm glad, now, that you were. Though, some days, I wish that I could get rid of you." He looked sidelong at her, making sure that she had caught the mild barb, but wasn't too angry.

She laughed at this, "this is how you managed to snag those scores of women before me? They actually fell for that rot? Wow, I thought my standards were high enough, but you're provin' me wrong." She stuck out her tongue at him, giggling a little bit.

He laughed at her, and they lapsed back into silence.

"Draco?" She said, some time later, "are you still awake?"

"Of course, Gin, you know I couldn't possibly sleep on this rough terrain," he answered, laughing softly.

"Well, your sensitive arse aside, I'm glad I met you."

"Your sensitive arse included, I'm glad I met you too. I love you."

" 'Love you too," she murmured, as they both drifted to sleep on the soft grass.

A/N: please be gentle, it's my first time... possibly more to come.


	2. A Quiet Beginning

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah.

Lucius entered the drawing room, looking to Narcissa's chair, but she was not seated in it. He was waiting for the birth of his heir. They had tried for a very long time, but had finally kept the pregnancy to term, and now, he could do nothing but wait. He thought about what he would do with a son, and whether he would be able to keep Draco from the Dark. He knew that Draco would one day be lord, and that he might taint the Malfoy estates beyond all reason by being the third generation to fall into the embrace of the Dark.

He was sure that eventually he himself would not be strong enough to keep up the facade of following the Dark Lord (such a name) without much conviction, but he had the faith in Draco. All his hopes for a brighter future, all his dreams of clean power, rested on the shoulders of a child not yet born. And then he heard it, the squalling cries of a newborn babe.

"Master, it is time," came the timid voice of the village midwitch.

Lucius quite nearly ran to the birth room. He was slightly shocked at how clean the room was, and how peaceful Narcissa looked. She held Draco out to him, and smiled, the first smile in many many hours. He took the child, smiled down at him, saying only: "Hello, Draco."


	3. A Loud Beginning

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah.

Arthur was not too nervous, he had gotten the floo from the midwitch, saying it was time. He had been through this ordeal eight times already, and only once had it gone very wrong. He finished the report he had been working on, and came home, laughing at Fred and George's antics, smiling at Percy, and picking up Ron. He went up the stairs to see Molly, she was red in the face and angry looking, but resigned to how the next few hours would go. They had not found out the sex of the child, but assumed that it would be another boy, as there had only been male Weasleys for generations.

Molly looked up as he walked in, "This is all your fault. This is the last time I am EVER going through this."

"Well," said Arthur, "if this is a girl, I'll never ask you to again."

Molly smiled, and then started growling.

The Midwitch shooed Arthur out, and then closed the door. Arthur went down the stairs to the living room, and amused Ron while watching Fred and George mock duel with their fake wands. Some while later, the midwitch called down to him, and he fair ran up the stairs. As he opened the door, he heard Molly talking to his newest child, a daughter (daughter!) and he smiled. Molly held out his daughter to him.

"Hello, Ginevra."


End file.
